Behind the Scenes with The Prophecy of Seven
by Awesome as Annabeth
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles and one-shots featuring none other than the Seven themselves! From happy to angst, AU's to no quotes at all, 10 to 1000 words, I'm sure (ish) you'll enjoy them all! Rated T just in case. Chapter 3: Percy gets a nightmare, and it'll leave you screaming...
1. Eating Vegetables

**Okay, so I saw SO MANY one-shots where everyone took quotes from HoO. Which is TOTALLY cool. But...they were only one-shots. So what am I gonna do? I'm gonna make a COLLECTION of one-shots, where the seeds will be direct (ish) quotes from HoO. I think I'm gonna start off with BoO, because it's beside me. XD Enjoy! And if you made a oneshot/story with a similar plot, IT IS COINCIDENTAL. So PLEASE don't go in the reviews saying "You copied me/someone else!" cause I'd never do that. Please and thank yous! :D**

**NOTE: None of the one-shots are related to each other, and no references will be made. If you see me add Pt 1, THEN you know it'll be continued. Just saying.**

**EDIT: The summary above and the summary below will be different. (Please don't) sue me. The summary above is shortened just to catch your attention. The summary below is...oh whatever. Bottom line, both summaries are different.**

* * *

><p><em>Quote of the Chapter: As for her [Piper McLean] charmspeak, she'd gotten so powerful it made Leo nervous. If she told him to eat his vegetables, he might actually<em> do _it._

_Summary: Piper McLean has had enough. It's been going on for too long, and she's putting her foot down. Be careful Leo..._

_Book: Blood of Olympus, Paragraph 5 (I think), sentence 5 (I think), page 96._

_Set: Somewhere in BoO. Before August 1st._

_POV: No one in particular. _

* * *

><p>Everyone was tense. Sure, they all battled all kinds of monsters, titans, giants, and all those crazy things. They all thought they'd seen it all.<p>

Oh, how wrong they were.

Because before them, there was a _much _more challenging battle. A battle no one could foretell.

Except, maybe the Fates. Because...it was Fate who was going to decide who would win this battle.

A battle of willpower.

As the Seven peered into the mess hall, they could see Piper McLean, with her hands on her hips, facing one of her most difficult problems. And they could see Leo Valdez, with _his _hands on his hips, his face a little pale, but his eyes filled with insane determination.

"Leo Valdez, you can't live you're life eating Fonzies and junk food. Sit down and_ eat your vegetables."_

Their eyes turned to Leo, and his face paled a little more. It was like a Ping Pong game. Their eyes switched demigods with every comeback.

"I...I _refuse _to eat my vegetables, Beauty Queen. You might as well stop trying, because the day I eat my vegetables is the day...uh...the day I lose my fire. It's _not going to happen."_

"Don't say that, then you'll lose your fire." Piper said, straining to be calm.

"Okay then. The day I eat my vegetables is the day I lose my ability to be super freaking awesome. Impossible." He stuck his tongue out at her, acting childish (which is typical because, well, it's Leo.)

They all looked at Piper, who was fuming.

"Leo, if you don't eat that carrot _right now, _I will _personally _shred _all _your Team Leo shirts."

If it was possible, Leo paled more. Everyone had the same thoughts.

_When will he crack?_

Leo slowly reached for the carrot. The orange carrot that would be the cause of Leos death. Poisoned by the orange food of healthiness (ew). Piper smiled with satisfaction. He took hold of the carrot and was about to eat it, was about to take the smallest bite...

...until he accidentally dropped it.

"Oops! Sorry Beauty Queen, but not today! Oh, would you look at the time? Time to check up on the engine!"

Before Piper could say anything, he dashed out of the mess hall, with incredible speed.

"_LEO VALDEZ! _You come back here_ THIS INSTANCE!" _she screamed, running after him. The rest of the crew rushed after both of them, wanting to see the end of the argument. And also to be there if someone was severely hurt. Which was likely.

"How long do you think Leo will be able to handle her charmspeak?" asked Hazel, her eyes filled with worry.

"I don't know. Pipers charmspeak is incredibly powerful, but so is Leos willpower and determination. But...he's been hit with a _lot _of charmspeak. I don't think he'll be able to hold out any longer." replied Jason, his voice also filled with worry.

They all then saw Piper banging on the doors of the engine room, yelling curses and demands. Hazel nearly fainted at the sight.

"Leo Valdez! Open the BLEEPING door before I BLEEPING beat you to a BLEEPING pulp! OPEN THE STUPID BLEEPING DOOR! DON'T YOU BLEEPING DARE LOCK YOURSELF IN THERE! I WILL BLEEPING BREAK THIS BLEEPING DOOR IF YOU DON'T BLEEPING OPEN IT!"

Hazel then _actually _fainted. Frank caught her, and carried her to her cabin. Bridal style. Frank didn't notice until he put her in bed. He didn't talk to Hazel for the rest of the day, always red in the face.

Also, due to circumstances, we have bleeped some words for your sake. Thank you.

"Not listening! I've got something in my ear. Oh no, I've got wax in my ears! CAN'T HEAR YOU! What a shame, am I right?"

Piper slowly turned around, and everyone saw deep purple flames that weren't there flicker around Piper. Her eyes shone with scarlet light. Even _Percy _was scared, and he went through _Tartarus _itself. Nothing is more traumatizing than a daughter of Aphrodite _angry._ And when we mean angry, we mean_ angry. _

"Guys..."

Then they all ran away. Like men.

She sighed. _Where can you find any good help? _Piper thought as she turned to face the locked door.

"Hey there, metal door..." she started, feeling awkward. I mean seriously, who else speaks to inanimate objects.

"Isn't it a nice day to just unlock yourself? Yes, it is. Would you oh so kindly unlock please?"

It worked. She heard clicks, and (for a dramatic entrance, since she_ is_, after all, a daughter of Aphrodite) she kicked the door open.

Empty. She found a voice recorder, and a note.

_Beauty Queen,  
>Ha, sorry for not eating my vegetables.<em>

She scoffed. No way Leo would be sorry.

_Okay, not really. Actually, I'm _glad _I didn't eat it. I would've died!_

Now she rolled her eyes. Yes, she was still mad, but Piper couldn't help it that her anger was draining while reading the note. But it was draining very, very, _very_ slowly.

_I have to check up on the engine. Like,the deeper part of the engine. Won't be back until I remember to eat, or I just have to go to the bathroom. Whichever comes first. So sorry, but it was fun- uh, I mean _not _fun fighting with you like that._

_Yours in demigodishness and all that,_

_Leo Valdez, Supreme Commander of the Argo II, Bad Boy Supreme_

_Peace out! :D_

Piper chuckled.

"Well played Leo, well played. I'll get you, sooner or later."

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Review me quotes or ideas so I can update faster! Do the three R's! Read, Review, and...uh...Recollect? XD I dunno... How about you Follow and Favourite while you're at it? ;)<strong>

**Anyways, see ya later, my fellow demigods!**

**No flames please! Constructive criticism would do better, thank you. Instead of complaining, tell me how I can make the story better and I'll do my best! :D :D :D **


	2. Togas and Tangles

**Because it takes me a month to create a short chapter. **

**...**

**I am a very bad person. SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! D:**

**First no quote chapter= exciting for me! Can't wait to get wonderful/burning reviews! :) Because I'm cray-cray. On the note of reviews... PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

**Shout out to: Cheorkee rememberer gamer 98, Guest, jess (Guest), halfbloodglader, royalrandoms4969 (Guest), Guest, smilesandrainbows, Pikaskye, Guest, and IamaGuest (Guest) for reviews! And an extra special thanks to: it'sjustflame for constructive critiscm! Now, onto the chapter! :D**

**P.S Beware an OOC Jason. Or, at least I _think _he's OOC...**

* * *

><p><em>Quote of the Chapter: None<em>

_Summary: Percy and Jason get bored, and start talking, then they make a bet. Next thing you know, Jason's dying of laughter, looking amused at Percy, who's in a bit of a jam..._

_Book: None_

_Set: Sometime in MoA, before the fight in Kansas_

_POV: Percy Jackson_

* * *

><p>Percy was bored. Looking at Jason's face, he could tell he was bored as well.<p>

Which was rare since, well, they're demigods. Being bored isn't part of their everyday life. Barely surviving would be more suitable.

Leo was working on the hull (which was apparently was dented for the _eighteenth _time [probably an excuse]), Annabeth and Piper were planning their next moves, and Frank and Hazel were on guard duty.

Which left the both of them with nothing to do.

"So...what do you want to do now?" Percy asked, wringing hid hands. He was bored, what else could he do?

"Hey...aren't you a Praetor?" Jason asked as casually as possible.

"Yeah. Though I don't think you can have three Praetors. Well, Scared Crow said that, so I'm not actually sure..."

"There can only be two, but I'm not really worried about that. Have you ever tried putting on the toga by yourself?"

Percy thought about it for a moment. Then he shook his head.

"Reyna helped me. Why?"

"Well, it took me a few hours, maybe a day or two to master putting it on by myself. Can you master it in one try?" He had a malicious smile, as if knowing something he didn't know. Percy overlooked this one detail.

Which was one of his biggest mistakes.

"I bet I can!" Percy exclaimed, grinning.

That was _another _big mistake.

"Is that so? I bet 10 denarii you can't."

"And I bet 10 drachmas that I can."

"Then let's begin!"

* * *

><p>"I believe you're wearing it wrong."<p>

"JASON! I WILL KILL YOU WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS KILLING THING!"

"And you did this...how? I knew you'd get tangled, but _this..._"

Saying Percy was tangled would be an understatement. Saying he was in devastating trouble would barely cover it.

He made a suffocating trap that Athena would be impressed with.

If, of course, he wasn't stuck in it, and it was used against an opponent.

"Jason, get me out of this!" Percy asked (not pleaded, no matter _what _Jason says afterword), using his baby seal eyes.

No on could withstand the baby seal eyes. Except, maybe, Annabeth. Only on special occasions though. Jason hesitated, then sighed.

"Fine. I hate it when you use your stupid baby seal eyes." he spat, in a friendly way. If that possible.

Then again, they battled monsters every hour. Something like that is pretty possible.

Percy gave a lopsided smile.

"Hey, baby seal eyes is what I do. I can't just _not _do them. Now _get me out of this trap!"_

Jason examined it for a moment, thinking deeply. Percy gave an exasperated sigh, and Jason frowned.

"Annabeth! We've got a bit of a problem! Tell Leo to bring scissors! And himself in the meantime!" he yelled. And what made Percy the most nervous what the worry in Jason's voice.

* * *

><p>While everyone (except Frank, and Hazel, who was still on guard duty) started at Percy in awe, he felt embarrassed. And he couldn't even move his arms to cover his face with his hands.<p>

"Man, how do you _do _that? That's a first rate mess. No offense, of course." Leo said, walking around Percy, as if he were a machine. He was staring intently, thinking so loudly, you could practically hear the gears turning.

"Seaweed Brain, how do you manage to do this?" Annabeth asked, gesturing to the knotted mess he was in. Suddenly, Leo yelled out.

"I got it! I know what you've done!" Leo looked towards Percy with an impressed face.

"I can't believe it. It might be a _tad _dramatic, but I think Percy replicated the Gordian Knot."

Percy blinked. Was he supposed to know what that was? Luckily, Annabeth understood, and her eyes widened.

"Leo...you might be right. Does that mean...no. We can use the same tactic, though. Leo, cut _only _the places I tell you to cut. Understand?"

Leo nodded, gripping the scissors. Jason looked horrified.

"No! We can't ruin this toga! It-"

"Hey, don't be talking. _You're _the one who set me up!" Percy said, giving him a small glare. Jason looked at the floor, and Leo looked like he was going to explode. From containing laughter. Piper noticed immediately.

"Leo...what did you do?" she asked, lacing a faint trace of charmspeak in her words.

"Nothing! Me and my best buddy Jason had a bet, and he lost. So I told him to make a bet Percy would _definitely _lose. No matter what. I've got nothing against you man, that was the first thing to come to mind. Come to think of it, wouldn't that help Jason? Wait...Jason wouldn't do _anything _this evil. Knotting up someone like this...are you possessed? ... Nah, that's impossible. But you're enjoying this, aren't you?"

Jason shrugged, but his eyes told a different story. Amusement and was cleverly hidden in them, but no one really noticed.

"Yeah, I guess. Though I know putting on a toga is hard at first, I didn't think...whatever. But can we _not_ destroy the toga?"

"Not a chance. Percy knotted himself into this in such a complicated way...the only other option is to chop it in half." Annabeth mused, with an intelligent glint in her eyes.

"Let's not chop me in half." Percy said, almost pleading.

"Seaweed Brain, do you honestly think I'd hack you into pieces?"

"Only when you're mad at me." he mumbled, looking down (only to see white). She rolled her eyes and smiled, but after noticing Leos evil glint in his eyes, she immediately got defensive. Noticing the defensive state, Leo raised his hands in surrender.

"Hey hey hey, no need to get all protective." Leo said, trying to be reasoned with.

"You're telling _Annabeth _not to be protective over the boyfriend she just got reunited with after eight months. You're kidding, right?" asked Piper, her eyes giving out a silent message: _Just try and contradict me. I dare you._

"Well, while you guys argue over Annabeth, I'll just stand right here, totally comfortable!" says Percy, exasperated.

_When will people prioritize? _thought Percy as everyone stared at him.

"Oh, right. We've got to, ah, fix Percy." Jason said, clearly straining to contain his laughter.

"Okay. If you feel something sharp, yell _very loudly." _Annabeth said, motioning Leo to come.

"Bring out the Celestial Bronze scissors." Annabeth whispered, thinking (read: hoping) Percy hadn't heard. Leos eyes widened.

"Wait, we actually _have _those?"

"No. Which is why you're going to make them. _Now."_

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

><p>Two days, fifteen hours, twenty eight minutes, eleven seconds.<p>

That's how long it took for Percy to escape his death trap.

"Stop laughing! It's not funny!" said Percy, swatting at Frank. He teared up, clutching his stomach. Hazel was trying (read: failing) to suppress a smile, but amusement shone in her eyes.

"Yeah, you should _totally _expect us not to laugh at you. _Totally." _Frank said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Percy said, with traces of playfulness.

"Uh, Percy? We need your help. Jason...uh...he kinda got tangled. In a net."

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? I feel like my chapters are missing something, but I can never tell. Oh well! <strong>

**As usual, no flames please, but constructive criticism! One can always do better. XD**

**Yours in demigodishness and all that,**

**Awesome as Annabeth**


	3. Nightmares

**Heya! It's Awesome as Annabeth, as usual, with another chapter! YAY! :D I've got a few messages, so please read them!**

**Message #1: I'm changing around the quote thing! Only by a little. Well, okay, maybe a bit _more _than a little, but whatever! Some chapters will have direct quotes from the book series, but some will have quotes. Like "You can never have a rainbow without a little rain." They relate to the chapter, or be a quote from the chapter, or something literal. You can never know...muahahaha...**

**Message #2: Play rehearsals! I'm in the school play _Annie _(I'm Miss Hannigan!) and rehearsals is everyday after school except Thursday. Also, when you add homework to it...yeah. Not much time to update. I wasn't this busy with last years play! Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Then again, we started early...  
>ANYWAYS, my point is that I might not be able to update as fast. Sorry! (But it'll be better after May, then the play's over.)<strong>

**Message #3: I love you guys, you know that, right? I really do. But...I feel tired. So...**

**I'M SORRY! I don't really feel like giving shout-outs! BUT... I'm gonna do Q&A's. First person to get it right gets a shout-out and cookies! Happy Answering!**

**And yeah! That's about it. ON WITH THE STORY! :D**

* * *

><p><em>Quote of the Chapter: "I have to help her. I've been having these dreams." -Percy Jackson, PJO and HoO franchise (obviously)<em>

_Summary: 7 year old Percy runs up to Sally because of a "normal" dream...or was it a nightmare...?_

_Book: The Titans Curse (I think...)_

_Set: Before TLT_

_POV: Percy Jackson (again!)_

* * *

><p>Percy fidgeted in his sleep, extremely uncomfortable. Shifting and turning, he finally jumped up, gasping for air. Blinking, trying to adjust to the dim nightlight (who could blame him? Aquaman was cool!), he got up, and ran to his mother, Sally Jackson, while trying to avoid crying. He couldn't cry, not because of a scary dream. <em>Especially <em>a scary dream.

He expertly hopped to certain spots, to avoid any creaking noises. The last thing he needed was to wake up Smelly Gabe.

Then the girl flashed into his mind. The girl with blonde hair, running away from the...the _monster. _Starting to sob, he ran faster. Almost running into a wall, he entered the kitchen, and he looked at the time.

_11:00 p.m_

He stared at it. If Sally found out he was up, she would get mad. He hated getting her mad.

Shaking his head, he tried to clear out those thoughts. _It was a bad dream. She would understand._

Another flash of the girl. Why couldn't he get her out of his mind? He couldn't forget her! Her blonde, curly hair, her terrified expression, the fear in her voice as she screamed for her friends...

Tears building up, he ran straight into his mother, who was writing another chapter to her novel.

"Mommy! Mommy, I had the scariest dream, and...and..."

He sniffled, and Sally quickly pulled him into a hug, while soothingly rubbing his back.

"It's okay Percy, it's okay..."

"No, it's not!" he said, more tears streaming his face.

"There was a girl, she was seven. Like me. And... and she was being attacked by a monster. With one eye. One! And she was calling out for her friends, but no one came! And then I woke up! And Mommy, I'm...I'm scared...what's gonna happen to her?"

The sadness and fear in his sea green eyes, it was too much. Too much for her. Tears in _her _eyes, she gave him a comforting squeeze, and looked him in the eye.

"It's all right, Percy. She'll be fine. If she's fighting a monster, she must be strong! And wise..."

His eyes lit up. They only did that when he had an idea- a good one.

"Let's call her...Wise Girl!"

Sally smiled at Percy, which made his heart flutter. He loved nothing more, than his mom smiling at him.

Then _she_ got an idea.

"Wise Girl. May the odds, be _ever _in your favour."

Percy at her, confused.

"What do you mean? She's Wise Girl, the superwoman! She's already won!"

Sally nodded, smiling serenely. Her eyes gave Percy a message, but he didn't realize it. Not at that moment, at least.

_At least it was only a dream._

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, I'm really unsatisfied with this. Man, this is really bad. Please don't kill me! D:<strong>

**Review! The world will be restored and brought back into a "peaceful" slumber... unless you've read BoO.**

**Question of the Chapter: Who landed on Ogygia first, Percy or Leo? Who officially won Calypsos heart?**

**Anywho, that's it!**

**Yours in demigodishness and all that,**

**Awesome as Annabeth**


End file.
